


Through His Eyes V

by Evaldrynn



Series: Fǫruneyti [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chapter 42 of Fǫruneyti from Loki's point of view, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evaldrynn/pseuds/Evaldrynn
Summary: Chapter 42 of Fǫruneyti from Loki's point of view.This is canon in the story!





	Through His Eyes V

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Birdgirl90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/gifts).



> Thank you for commissioning me again! ♡

It was a delight to see you get out of the bath with water dripping down your body and by the gods was it hard not to give in to his desire again, but he held himself back and let you clean up. As his lust subdued he began to focus on other things – on the fluttering feeling in his stomach at seeing you wrapped in a fluffy towel, for example. Such a domestic scene it felt surreal, dreamlike, and it was as if he had been living in a fantasy ever since stepping through your chamber doors earlier this day. 

He held open the door and led you into his closet, and while you admired the grandiosity of it all he made his way to the very back of it; his heart beating a little faster again. What would you think? Would you like it? Would you wear it for him? He carefully took the dress off the hanger and magicked away the dust that had gathered on it, returning the garment to its pristine state, then glanced back at you. The loving look in your eyes was almost too much for his heart to handle. 

“I had always hoped that one day-” Someone would love him, care for him; would set aside prejudice or hate and accept his colours and his heart. He cleared his throat. “Well, I think you are aware. There is nothing else that I can offer you for now, but I hope this will suffice.” 

He handed it to you, set a matching pair of slippers at your feet, and turned away to give you some privacy as well as to find himself something to wear. Something regal, powerful. He wanted the royal family of Yllgard to shiver in their seats at the mere sight of him. It took him a few moments to find the right outfit, and when he turned back around you had already changed into the dress.

It...  
He couldn't describe the feeling. 

His heart was overflowing, his very soul radiating light that lit him up from the inside and warmed him to the core. You were his. You were in love with him.  
Oh how he feared that it was all a dream, that it was all just a trick of his messed up mind. How he feared that you would disappear in the blink of an eye. 

He hid his fears behind his mischief, as was natural for him, and sneaked up on you; sliding his arms around your waist and keeping you captive as you jumped in surprise. He chuckled. 

“You could have noticed me if you hadn't been so entranced by your own gaze, my lady; though I must say I cannot blame you, as I have more than once found myself in a similar situation.” 

You leaned back against his chest and met his eyes in the mirror. “Do you know anyone else with eyes like mine? I wonder if the gold is something to worry about, or if it's merely a strange mutation.”

“The only person I know with golden eyes is Heimdall, but the colour dominates entirely. I do not think it is related however; unless you can see everything that happens in the nine realms and hear the growing of grass?” He breathed out another chuckle, nuzzling into your hair a little.

“Can he truly do that? And he has not lost his mind yet?” 

“He could even be listening to this very conversation,” he purred. 

“You're merely playing with me.” 

“If he and I had been on better terms I would have offered to take you to him, so you could ask about it yourself.” He met your gaze in the reflection again, but his smirk faded at the look in your eyes. “Why does this bother you, my love?” 

A slight frown pulled your eyebrows together for a second, and as more and more seconds passed he assumed you were over-thinking again. He tightened his hold on you and buried his face in your neck, breathing in deeply to fill his lungs with your scent while his lips brushed soothingly over your skin. Whatever it was that bothered you, there was no need for it.

“There is nothing to worry about. He resides at the end of the Bifrost bridge and rarely ever speaks to someone, though I assume my mother may ask about the wellbeing of her sons every now an then.” 

His words seemed to help as some of the tension faded from your shoulders. 

“Would he tell her about me? About us?”

He hoped that the conversation had not come up, so that he could surprise Frigga at their return, but it was likely that she already knew. 

“If she asks about it he will answer truthfully, but it does not matter. When our business in Yllgard is done I will take you to meet her.” 

 

After giving you some underwear to slip on underneath your dress – only after a few minutes of nagging on your part and teasing on his – he teleported the two of you back to your room in Yllgard and waited for you to stuff some herbs into your mouth before he offered you his arm; and, after a deep and slightly shaking breath, you took it. Gods, he was so proud of you, admired you beyond words, and he would let the whole world know that you were his and that he was yours. That he could hold you, kiss you, make love to you; protect you and console you and make you laugh. That he was the one you had chosen.

And he wanted all to know that whomever meant you harm would have to face him first. 

His magic seemed to boil beneath his skin as he led you through the hallways, and the moment you reached the throne room he let the energy burst forth and swing open the doors – interrupting whatever conversation had been going on between his brother and the Yllgardians. All heads snapped his way. He didn't care that Thor looked strained, or that annoyance coloured the king's face as you approached and halted near the dais. All he cared about was showing them exactly who they had chosen to mess with – and making them regret it for the rest of their lives. 

The king stood. “Explain yourself, Loki of Asgard.” 

Loki didn't even flinch at the harshness of the man's voice nor did his dangerous smirk waver. “Oh but I think your eldest daughter is the one who needs to do the explaining. Isn't that right, Ylva?” 

A playful stance, yet an edge to his voice that hopefully cut some fear into their hearts. 

The king frowned and looked at his daughter, who spoke before he could. “I do not know what it is you dare accuse me of.” Her whole face was red with anger, eyes filled with rage, and when she shot a murderous look at the woman on Loki's arm his own rage grew far and far greater than that of the princess.

His lips curled up, his magic rushing around him like a hurricane. “I think you know exactly what it is I am accusing you of.” He met his brother's gaze for the first time since the two of you had entered and aimed his next words more at him than at those on top of the stairs.

“She attempted to assassinate our healer multiple times, all with the use of poison. Not a very intelligent attempt,” he added with an amused grin and a sideways glance, “seeing as she handles poison almost daily and has a high resistance against them.”

Thor's eyes weren't the only ones growing wide, but he was the first who managed to quickly push himself over the initial shock. He knew what his brother was getting at and turned to face the king. “If that is true, it would be considered a high form of treason.”

Ylva abruptly stood. “You have no proof!”

“Is the word of our trusted healer not enough?” There was venom in Loki's voice now, his hands clenching into fists, and he was more than ready just to bring an end to her life right here and now. 

She backed down, visibly caught off-guard, but the king entered the conversation again. 

“Is her word the only proof you have?” He motioned for his daughter to sit back down. “How should you expect us to believe her, when she is obviously more to you than your healer? I believe you came here to marry my daughter. She has compromised the ceremony, and I do not believe your father will think lightly of this when he hears of it; especially when you accuse Ylva without presenting any evidence but the word of the very woman who has jeopardised this bond between our kingdoms. If it is the truth you speak and evidence can be presented, then you have my word that justice will follow.” 

He opened his mouth to hiss a retort but the sound of you clearing your throat stopped him before he could, and he looked your way much like everyone else. Your hand was trembling on his arm though you hid it well, and as you spoke your voice didn't break nor waver. 

“If you'll allow me to speak, your Highness, there are others who know of your daughter's attempts at taking my life.” 

Loki shifted lightly in surprise, his eyes scanning your face, but you continued:

“I didn't feel quite all right this morning, so the food brought to me was more than I could possibly eat by myself and I decided to share it with the maid. But one or possibly more of the fruits were poisoned. The maid had the misfortune of eating one of said fruits before I had had the opportunity to do so, and it was only because of the herbs I happened to have in my room that she survived.”

Hearing the details of how Ylva had tried to murder the woman he loved made him feel nauseous. If it hadn't been the maid, if you hadn't had the herbs -

“Then, at the ball this morning, a man distracted me and something was slipped into my drink. Luckily my resistance took care of it and prince Loki saved me before prince Erlend could have his way with me, as he had stated not too subtly; and though I am not sure whether anyone has seen the poisoning there have been many witnesses to your son's behaviour.” 

He hadn't even noticed that – he had been too caught up in his anger, had been too busy thinking about all the ways he had wanted to kill the guy that he hadn't even stopped to make sure you were okay. He was such an idiot for leaving you alone in the first place. How could he claim to protect you when he hadn't even noticed the obvious danger? 

“A few days ago, a vial of which the contents had been swapped with a reactive acid stood on the rim of the basin in the bathroom of my chambers, which would have burned my skin off my bones if I had mistaken it for bathing oils. You can still see the effect it had on the marble floor.” 

Shock froze him in his spot. 

“And yesterday's lunch, which was brought to my room, smelled very much like poison as well.”

Ylva shot out of her white-marble throne again, hands balled into fists and held tightly against her sides. “Liar! I didn't poison it yesterday afternoon, I was at the stables-”

Then her mistake dawned on her and she slowly sank back down, eyes wide in horror. 

It took Loki a moment to process what had just happened. He stared at you as you continued, your tone confident and matter-of-fact.

“So you confess to having poisoned my food and drink on other occasions.” 

As the king began to scold the princess a grin grew on Loki's face, so wide it almost hurt, and a storm of emotions swirled within him. Pride, admiration, love, arousal, amusement. Your grin in return only strengthened each and every one of them.  
He leaned forward and brushed his lips past your ear as he spoke: 

“By Yggdrasil, you truly are the woman of my dreams; you do not know how desperately I want to take you to my room right this instant.” He all but growled it, deep and lustful, and he kept a layer of magic over his loins so as not to show how his pants had begun to tighten. 

He returned to his casual stance and tamed his toothy grin to a broad smile, tightly pressing his lips together to keep his teeth from showing again, yet the pride he felt did not leave his eyes.

For a moment he watched the wretched princess cry with hands held like claws in front of her blotched face and satisfaction settled in his being – until he felt the gentle tightening of your grip on his arm, and he followed your gaze to the youngest daughter. Whatever befell the royal family would affect Kari all the same, and he knew how fond you were of her. He quite liked her as well. 

So he cleared his throat, knowing what he had to do.

“King Brynjar, I assume you know the penalty for high treason against the All-father?” The man sat down with a defeated huff yet spoke not, so the raven-haired prince continued, rather pleased with the power and undivided attention: “However, my lady has asked of me to grant you mercy. Seeing as she is the victim her say in the matter is significant, not to mention that her reasons behind her decision were based on logic and objective thought, and I am certain I will be able to convince Odin the same way she has convinced me.” He shot you a tender glance, and the blush that appeared on your cheeks made his heart swell.

“Your punishment shall be moderated.”


End file.
